Hey, Starbucks
by amianfan102
Summary: This is my entry for IHeartScience's contest. The reason that there's two chapters is because she said she would let me do Hamead, if I did my  suckish  Amian one. Basically, the promt was, they get stuck in a closet. And, things happen. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Hey, Starbucks

**Hey, guys! This was the requirements for the contest, and I think I covered them all... *crosses fingers* Yeah, I know, it's a big deal that doing a non-Amian fic, (gasp!) but I do like other couples, I'm just not as inspired to write about them.**

**1. Must be romantic, I'm talking some major fluff!**

**2. It can't be Hamilton/Sinead **I know, I know, but I asked her to make an exception and she let me, on the condition that I also post my sucky Amian one. (Next chapter).

**3. You can have up to four characters get trapped**

**4. Happy ending**

**5. If you want you could have them play a game to pass time (Example: truth or dare)**

**6. No songfics **This is not a songfic, but at the end, it does have a couple verses of a song in it.

**7. Evan does not exist**

**8. Must use the line, "Unicorns are real!"**

**9. They can either be accidentally trapped, or their friends could have trapped them in order to get them together. **

**10. Please don't use OC**

Getting stuck in a broom closet at the Cahill mansion would have been the last thing I ever would have thought to be worried about when I entered Amy's house for the meeting.

The Cahill kids under twenty were all sitting around the table in their conference room, talking about whatever it is they were talking about before the meeting started.

I took a seat next to Amy and watched in disgust as Dan and Hamilton and Jonah had a contest to see who could catch the most M&Ms in their mouth before the meeting started.

"They're ridiculous, aren't they?" I exclaimed as I sat down in at the table with a cup of Coke.

Amy nodded and replied with an, "Mmmhmm." But I noticed that her gaze was straying farther down the table towards a certain British boy talking to Mr. McIntyre.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Would you mind coming back to earth to speak to your best friend?" I asked teasingly, taking a sip of my drink.

Amy blushed and said, "Sorry."

Suddenly, my cup slipped out of my hands, landing with a shatter on the wood table. The shards of the ceramic cup flew in different directions with a loud _crash, _stopping everyone mid-conversation.

"I'm sorry!" I said, getting up and running out of the room to get some napkins and a broom for the ceramic. "I'll be right back!"

I walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, looking for the broom closet. I opened it up, noticing the lack of light, when a loud voice said behind me, "Boo!"

"Eek!" I yelled in alarm and toppled back into the closet. Hamilton's laughing face appeared in the doorway.

"God, don't be such a wimp! They sent me to help you find the supplies," he said when the laughing subsided.

I was still sitting on the floor, fuming with embarrassment and held out my hand. "Could you help me up?"

Hamilton rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, only to have me pull him down into the closet as well. The door slammed shut as well. We exchanged horrified looks.

Hamilton stood up and tried to open the door, exclaiming, "We're locked in!"

"This is _all_ _your_ _fault,_ _Starling_!" Hamilton exploded, after pounding on the door.

"Why is it _my_ fault? _You're_ the one who scared me and made _me_ fall!" I shot back angrily, getting to my feet.

"Yeah, maybe so, but _you're_ the one who pulled me down and made the door shut!" he yelled back.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have pushed me!" I screamed in his face, barely able to see it in the dark gray lighting.

"_You're_ just denying it, because _you_ can never be wrong!" he yelled.

"Dolt!"

"Starbucks!"

"Bear face!"

"Dragon breath!"

"Idiot!"

"Out-of-shape loser!"

"Tomas!"

"Ekat!"

"Jerk!"

"Bit-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" I screamed, interrupting him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Hamilton replied back sarcastically.

"I _cannot believe _that I'm stuck in a closet with _you_!" I yelled, sitting down angrily on a big plastic bucket.

"Ditto," was all he said, leaning against the wall.

We sat in a tense silence for a while, straining to hear any noises from the outside that could alert us of people coming to rescue us.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash as Hamilton knocked over a bunch of brooms and buckets and mops where he was standing.

I started laughing and knelt down to help pick it up. "Nice one, Dolt."

"Shut up, Starbucks."

"Touché."

We kneeled there and started cleaning up when my hand brushed his in the near darkness. I froze, as did he, and we stayed there for a moment, daring each other to breathe.

In a moment, I snatched my hand away and kept cleaning like nothing had happened. But I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up the brooms.

For awhile, we literally _just sat there_. Staring off into space, humming to ourselves, or just daydreaming. Finally, I just had to ask what had been on my mind since the Clue Hunt.

"Why?" I asked him eventually, my voice pathetically quiet.

"Why what?" Hamilton asked.

"Why would you blow up the Institute? I thought that it was below even you Dolts," I told him, rubbing my arm and feeling the dozens of scars from the explosion.

Hamilton sighed and said, "I don't think that you'll ever believe me, but I'm sorrier than you could ever believe. I literally couldn't breathe when my dad pressed the trigger, and when we heard it from our car outside, I had to force a smile on my face and high five my family. When in reality, I wanted to run inside and make sure that no one was hurt. I did it because I had to."

I sniffed, surprised by what he had said. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Do you want to play a game? I'm just about dying of boredom here, so what do you say?" he asked.

I nodded, and he seemed to see it in the faint lighting. "Okay, so I'll say a word, and then you say the first thing that comes to your mind. Then, I say what comes to my mind about the word you just said to answer my word. Do you get it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

Hamilton started, "Blue."

"Green," I suggested.

"Day."

"Friday."

"Rebecca Black."

"Kill me."

"Softly."

I started. He knew that expression. "Feather."

"Turkey."

"Thanksgiving."

"Food."

"Starving."

"Africa."

"Sad."

"Tears."

"Eyes."

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Unicorns."

"Unicorns?" I asked.

He nodded. "Unicorns."

I shrugged and said, "Unicorns are real."

"Rainbows."

"Beautiful."

"You." Hamilton said, looking at me.

"Me."

"Us?" he asked.

"Together?" I asked.

We both leaned back away from each other and I asked, "Did that come out right?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I think it came out fine."

I blushed – yeah, a shock, I know – and said, "How much longer do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

"Your guess it as good as mine, or maybe better," Hamilton responded.

"Was that a compliment, or did I hear it wrong?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe it was. Why do we fight so much?" he asked with a sigh.

I thought back to our long list of fights that seemed to occur at least once every time we saw each other. "I'm not really sure."

"Neither am I. Maybe we should…maybe we should stop," Hamilton suggested quietly.

One of Amy and my conversations drifted into my mind:

"_You know," she said. "When a guy constantly rags on you, it usually means he really likes you. It's been scientifically proven, and I know how much you love science."_

_I laughed. "Then I guess that means that you and Ian, and Dan and Natalie will end up together someday."_

_Amy just shook her head. "I wasn't talking about Ian or Dan or Natalie, Sinead. Think really hard. Who do you argue the most with?"_

I nodded. "Maybe we should."

Hamilton had an epiphany at that moment. "Oh my God, I completely forgot! I still have my iPod in my coat pocket from the gym!"

I cheered quietly while he opened his playlist.

"I have six hundred and four songs. Take your pick," he said with a smile as he held out the iPod.

I took it and noticed and long crack down the middle. "How'd you break it?"

"I had it in the Gauntlet with us, if you can believe it. I don't know how it survived," Hamilton said with a laugh.

I traced my finger down it as I scrolled down the page and said, "I can fix it for you, if you want. It won't be that hard."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Ekat."

I clicked on _Nothing, _by the Script, and hummed along to it.

"You like the Script?" he asked as it started playing.

I nodded. "They're one of my favorite bands!"

"I wouldn't have guessed," Hamilton said.

Hamilton started singing along to the song, and I was practically _dying _of laughter. He had a deep Baritone voice, unlike most of the high-pitched voiced guys I knew.

But what made it funny was that he was acting it out as the guy in the song got drunk and went out to tell his ex-girlfriend that he still loved her.

The song came to an end, with both of us gasping for air. "Your turn," I told him.

He paged down the songs, and I saw that he had _What Makes You Beautiful, _by One Direction.

"Why on earth do you have _that_ song?" I asked, pointing to it.

He rolled his eyes. "Reagan put it on her, saying that girls would love it if I told them that this song reminded me of them, and then played it to her."

"Have you?" I asked.

"There's only ever been one girl who fit the description of this song. All the rest were stuck up brats who wore loads of makeup, and only wanted to go out with me because of how popular I am."

"What girl?"

Hamilton looked back down at the iPod. "So what song?" he asked, avoiding my question.

I gave him a suggestion and decided not to ask further about the girl. If he didn't want to tell me, I was going to have to get over it.

Twenty minutes and seven songs later, we were practically starved of oxygen for laughing so much.

I had done my rap to Justin Beiber's Baby, and Hamilton had attempted to do the dance to Party Rock Anthem, both of which left us literally rolling on the floor.

"Wow, Sinead, I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor!" he exclaimed.

"Ditto to you," I laughed.

We sat up and our laughter died down slowly.

"Hey, Sinead, do you know how to tell someone you really like them?" Hamilton asked suddenly.

I blushed crimson in the light of the iPod and said, "Not really. Is it that girl you were talking about?"

He nodded. "Thing is, she's a Cahill. And I have a couple of problems. First off, she's kind of family."

I interrupted him with a laugh. "Hamilton, the Cahills had _one _common ancestor about five hundred years ago! For example, you and I are only about as related as you and a kid at your school!"

He nodded in the darkness. "Oh, right. And well, the other problem is the fact that she's ridiculously stubborn. And I doubt that she'd ever like me. You're smart. How would you tell her?"

I thought, and then smiled. "Play her that song."

He nodded with a smile on his face when we heard a loud noise outside.

"No, don't hit the door like that, you twit! You're just going to break your foot if you do that!" Ian's voice yelled.

Dan shouted back, "But that's what ninjas do!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by Dan cursing loudly.

"Sinead, are you in there? Did the door get stuck again?" Amy asked.

"Thank god, you finally realized we're here! Yeah, the door got slammed shut," I yelled back.

"And I'm here too!" Hamilton called.

We smiled at each other as the door flew open, revealing Ian with a hammer, Dan hopping around holding his left foot, and Amy standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Sinead, I'm so sorry! We just assumed you two were arguing again, and decided to go on with the meeting," Amy gushed, and started apologizing.

I held up my hands to stop her while Hamilton laughed at her apologies. "We were fighting for a little while, but basically, we just got locked in a closet."

"Because of you," Hamilton muttered with a smile.

"No, it's your fault," I told him and shoved him. Sadly, he barely moved, but pushed me into the wall with a laugh and said, "_That's _how it's done, Sinead."

I stood up and glared at him, but couldn't find much of a reason to argue. As he was walking out, I called, "It was _your _fault!"

He turned around and shot me with a finger gun, then walked out of the room. I smiled and looked at Amy, who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, and walked out of the room.

"What?" I asked again, grabbing her arm.

She laughed annoyingly and said, "Are you guys friends now?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess so. We agreed to stop fighting, and I realized that he's funnier and nicer than I give him credit for."

Amy nodded and I walked with her to my guest house on the grounds.

That night, I was sitting on my laptop checking my email when I heard a beep, signaling a new one.

It was from Hamilton. The subject was _Hey, Starbucks!_

_Hey Starbucks! _

_I found this online and immediately thought of you. . . Oh, and that girl? I'm telling her probably as you read this! I can't say thanks enough times for helping me get up the courage to tell her. _

_(My god, I sound like a sap)._

_-Hamilton_

_PS - It was your fault._

I smiled and mentally thought to him, _No, it's your fault._

I clicked the link and watched as YouTube appeared on the screen. The song _What Makes You Beautiful _came on and I smiled in amazement as it played.

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

At this point, I stopped the song with a laugh and grabbed a pillow off of my bed, shoving my face into it.

"HAMILTON YOU DOLT!" I yelled into it, a smiled broad across my face.

I took a couple of deep breaths, amazed at my outburst – I was not normally this girly. The computer still had my email screen up, so I clicked REPLY, and typed back,

_Hamilton, you Dolt, you have got to be the most annoying, stubborn, thick-headed Tomas I've ever met in my life._

_But you're also funny and kind and forgiving._

_And that's why I like you._

_~Sinead (Starbucks)_

Like I said, I didn't worry that I'd be stuck in a broom closet at the Cahill Mansion during a meeting.

But you know what?

I'm glad I was.

**Review!**

**~Dani (Aka amianfan102)**


	2. Nothing At All

**My second entry! Tell me which you think is better...**

"Dude!" Amy cried indignantly, trying to shove her way out of the closet.

"No, you need a time out!" Dan protested, shoving his sister back into the small space.

With a push, Dan shut the door tight in Amy's face, causing her to fall on her butt.

"_Oomph,_" Amy said, the wind getting knocked out of her.

"Now why exactly am I in a 'time out'?" she asked, pounding on the door angrily.

Dan's voice sounded thin coming from the other side of the door. "You broke my Nintendo!"

"You're such a dweeb!" she called back angrily, thinking of the stupid blue game system she had accidentally dropped in the kitchen.

"But the meeting starts in five minutes!" Amy yelled, thinking of the Cahill meeting Mr. McIntyre had called to discuss the hostages.

Dan mumbled something unintelligible, probably telling her to get over it, before leaving.

_Great, so now I'm stuck in a closet with nothing to do, _Amy thought, scooting into the corner of the pitch black closet. _No light, nothing to do, and no one to talk to. Even my phone is dead!_

The time passed slowly, but it was hard to tell in the eerily dark and quiet closet.

Suddenly, the door opened, letting in a sliver of light. "Get in the closet!" Dan's voice shouted, shoving someone else into the coat closet.

Ian fell on the floor with an indignant, "_Hey!" _

"Hullo, Ian," Amy said glumly.

"Well, hello, Amy. What are you doing in here?" Ian asked, obviously still fuming from being shoved into a closet by a thirteen year old.

"I accidentally broke his Nintendo gaming thing. Stupid, really, but he made me sit in this closet for the past who-knows-how-long. So why'd he lock you in here?" Amy told him.

"He said he put me in here because, and I quote, 'My British-ness was messing up the aura of the meeting room'," Ian said, sounding as though he was rolling his eyes.

Amy giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You just sound so funny, saying something informal like 'British-ness'!" Amy laughed, wishing that she could see his face in the pitch black.

Ian laughed lightly. "I guess I do sound a bit odd," he said.

They sat in a bit of an awkward silence until Amy exploded out, "I am so bored!"

"Agreed," Ian said.

"We could play, um, truth or dare, or something?" Amy suggested.

"That's possibly the most cliché thing I've ever heard in my life," he said.

Amy blushed, and was happy that he couldn't see her in the darkness.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" she snapped.

Ian thought for a moment. "No," he admitted, moving over to sit next to her. "But don't we need at least three people for truth or dare?"

Suddenly, there was a loud shout, and Sinead was pushed in the closet.

"_Daniel Arthur Cahill_, I'm gonna _murder_ you as _soon _as I _get out of here_!" she shouted, not noticing her two companions.

"Hey, Sinead!" Amy piped up from the corner next to Ian.

Sinead started, not that they could see it in the darkness.

"Oh, he put you in here too?" she asked, sitting next to Ian.

"He's rather obsessed with the idea of taking captives, ironic, considering the situation," Ian said, thinking of the Cahills who had been trapped by the Vespers.

"Amy, have you been in here since before the meeting?" Sinead asked in surprise.

"Yep. Dan locked me in. We've been in here for awhile, so we thought we'd play truth or dare to pass the time," she said.

"Most cliché idea in the world, but I'll play," Sinead said, oblivious to Ian's snickers after she said it.

"Truth or dare, Ian?" Sinead asked.

He thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Wimp. Anyhow, what, in your opinion, is the most important characteristic in a girl?" she asked coyly.

"Why do you want to know? Are you, interested?" Ian asked, horrified but amused.

"God no!" Sinead exploded, making gagging noises in the dark. "Someone asked me if you were available, and I was just gonna let her know! Oh, God, no! I-oh, God, I still can't get over the fact that you suggested - just, no. Ugh," she said, shuddering.

Amy thought for a moment, her face bright red in the dark. _That wasn't exactly what I asked._

"Well, than I guess I'd say that I'd want her to be original. I wouldn't want a girl to be a cookie cutter imprint of every other girl in the world," Ian said.

Sinead nodded.

"Okay, so Sinead, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare, not that there's much you can do for a dare in a closet," she said, thinking up a couple of dares that her quiet friend could come up with. Sinead snorted in amusement. She loved Amy, but this was just gonna be too easy.

Amy thought for a moment and then grinned - quite wickedly for a girl like her.

"I dare you to sing the chorus of Justin Beiber's Baby!" Amy finally decided.

Sinead blanched as Ian started laughing.

"Too bad I left my recorder in my room…" he said wistfully.

"Fine," Sinead growled, putting her face in her hands as she started to sing.

"_Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like Baby, baby, baby, no! Like Baby, baby, baby oooh! Thought that you'd always be miiine!"_

She stopped, praying that it was enough.

Over their hysterical laughter, Amy mustered up the voice to say, "Nope, I know you know the rap; do that too!"

Sinead groaned and started to rap, "_When I was thirteen, I had my first love. _

_There was nobody that compared to my baby. _

_And nobody came between us who could ever come above. _

_She had me goin' crazy, oh I was Starstruck! _

_She made my heart beat. Skip a beat when I see her in the street. _

_And I see her on the playground. But I really wanna see her on a weekend. _

_She know she got me dazin', cause she was so amazing. _

_But now my heart is breakin', and I just keep on sayin',_

"_Baby, baby, baby, oooh!" _Sinead broke off, her singing now drowned out by Amy and Ian's hysterical laughter.

"Oh, God!" Amy laughed. "I need that on video!"

Sinead scowled, which was sadly wasted in the darkness.

Even Ian was doubled over laughing, despite his normally formal manners.

"Truth or dare?" she snapped at Amy.

"Truth!" Amy decided.

"Ian, what do you think?" Sinead asked.

He thought for a moment. "Have you ever been obsessed with anything?"

Sinead started laughing and Amy hit her hard in the head with a coat hanger that had been left lying on the ground.

"Well, when I was little, I used to be obsessed with…" she trailed off.

"Unicorns!" Sinead said, rubbing her head where Amy had hit her.

Ian stifled a laugh. "Unicorns?"

"I was little!" Amy protested.

Ian could have sworn that he heard her mutter, "Unicorns are real," under her breath.

Sinead nudged Amy in the side and said, "That's not the only obsession, according to Dan."

Amy thought for a second. Then, she let out a strangled gasp and said, "Sinead, drop it!"

"What was the obsession?" Ian asked, now interested.

"Tell him, or I will. _In full detail_," Sinead threatened in a whisper.

"Well, there was this one guy, who I kind of had a crush on," Amy said hesitantly. "But I'm over it now!"

"Sure. 'Over it'," Sinead said, thinking of all the times Amy had brought it up..._recently._

For a split second, Ian felt something in the pit of his stomach. "What guy?"

"Oh, um, he's really a bit of a jerk. But he has the most amazing eyes. His family is devil spawn, I swear, though," Amy told him, hoping she wouldn't give too much away.

"So, why do you like him?" Ian asked, confused. This guy sounded awful.

Amy stayed silent for a moment, and then said, "I guess it's because he saved my life in a freak accident. And for a little while, he was kind, and I saw what he could be like when he wasn't portraying his jerky normal status. And I fell for him."

Sinead snorted and said, "Amy, come back to earth. That guy was and still is a total jerk."

Ian sighed to himself, unnoticed by the two girls, who were currently grilling each other with embarrassing truths.

Finally, a couple of hours later – or so it seemed – Sinead started to fall asleep.

"Guys," Yawn. "I think we've been in here for," Yawn. "More than a few minutes." Yawn. "I think I'm going to fall," Yawn. "Asleep."

In a matter of minutes, Sinead was dead asleep, snoring softly in the corner of the closet.

"I'm still wide awake," Amy admitted to Ian.

"Same. Though I don't know why considering I've been staring into blackness for the past few hours."

"I have a question," Amy started hesitantly. "Have you dated a lot?"

Stunned silence.

"I'm just asking because I'm the only girl in my grade who hasn't had a boyfriend," Amy continued quickly. "And I was just wondering if I really am the only one. Even _Dan _went out with a girl to the movies earlier this year!"

Ian shifted awkwardly. "Well, to be honest, yes. But I've never had a long term girlfriend. No one was right for me," he said with a shrug. "They just liked me for my looks or my money, or even the famousness of my family. It's rather annoying," Ian admitted.

"I like you for yourself," Amy said, not realizing what she really _had _said. "I mean, well, you know what I meant!"

Ian chuckled quietly and said, "I think I do."

Amy groaned. "No, you think that I meant that I like you!"

"Do you?" Ian teased.

"Of course not! I mean, in theory, aren't we cousins?" Amy asked, trying to come up with an excuse.

Ian actually laughed. "That's just a title because we're Cahills! Amy, we're barely related! We had one common ancestor, about five hundred years ago. When I kissed you in Korea, it wasn't like I was kissing a cousin, it was like I was kissing a girl I had a crush on!"

Ian seemed to realize what he had said at the same moment Amy had.

"Oh," was all she said. "You had a crush on me."

It wasn't exactly a question, more of a straight forward declaration; Ian had had a crush on her; Amy.

"Had," Ian repeated. Then, he said, "Has."

Amy was stunned speechless for a moment and then leaned on his side. "You like me?" The question was filled with a longing hope that even Ian understood. As if to answer her question, he took her face in her arms, and placed his lips on hers. She held still for a moment and then kissed back.

"I'm sorry," she muttered when they broke apart. "I've never really kissed anyone before."

Ian laughed and said, "Don't worry, you're fine."

Then, he leaned forward to kiss her again, only to hit her nose – hard.

They pulled back and Amy said, "Ouch," void of most emotion except embarrassment.

That caused them both to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sinead asked sleepily.

"Nothing!" they chorused, hands intertwined in the dark.

"Nothing at all."

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dani (Aka amianfan102)**


End file.
